Field
The present application relates to an electronic device, a control method, and a control program.
Description of the Related Art
A known conventional electronic device changes, upon detecting water attached to a display surface, manners of displaying information on the display surface (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-123740).
The conventional electronic device has room for improvement in the method for changing the display aspect of information displayed on the display surface.